


Halfway to Anywhere

by Zuperbuu



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crack Pairings, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuperbuu/pseuds/Zuperbuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one of my 2-hour Crack-fic Challenges. This time I was only allowed to listen to 1 song over and over again, chosen at random, and once again had just 2 hours to write it.<br/>Megatron decides to punish Starscream by interfacing with him, set after the events of the episodes 'Sick Mind'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway to Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Here is yet another 2-hour crack-fic challenge I wrote, to dowse my feels for Transformers OTPs (since nobody I know in person gives a FUCK about Transformers, I am unable to discuss my feels with anyone.)  
> Expect these one-shots to be full of ‘not safe for work’ content, alright?
> 
> -
> 
> The song I had on repeat for 2 freaking hours was 'Anywhere' by Evanescence. I was not allowed to select my track or to change it, it was chosen at random by my machine and set to repeat.

**_  
_**Oh Primus…here we go again; another entry within my medical logbook on how medical slip-ups happen at the wrong time, in the wrong place, and could have been so easily avoided.  
This time, however, it was not I or Breakdown involved in the scenario; I just happened to witness it both first-hand and via Soundwaves video recordings since, according to Lord Megatron, everything needs to be documented regardless of how ‘insignificant’ the content may be. _  
_It had been a few long months after the events of the Stunticon breeding season came to an end that the dreaded Seeker season started, and to make matters worse there had been an improvement in Megatron’s health caused by unknown reasons.  
Oh my…did I say ‘worse’? Of course I did! You clearly have no idea why such a thing is so terrible!  
 **Megatron is classed as a flier.** His vehicular mode is an _airborne vehicle_ and that qualifies him under the same category as Starscream, and thus both of them share the same breeding seasons and their effects.  
  
I am not entirely sure how Megatron regained consciousness after all that time lying in the medical wing in a coma, but his awakening was so badly timed…Starscream had been given his ‘medication’ to combat the Seeker heat wave, and whilst a few of his symptoms still slipped up (such as a very sour temper and invading personal space) he was relatively harmless during the season. But Megatron was not given any medication at all to combat the heat wave, because quite frankly…we didn’t expect him to wake up; especially at that time of year.  
The first thing he did was deal with setting his troops back in line, having not fully been ‘triggered’ by his instincts at that point to just trounce them all, but by the time he went out to hunt for Starscream in an effort to discipline the Seeker it had granted his body to dispense the chemicals which would trigger such instincts.  
Lying immobile on that metal slab would never allow the chemicals to move around the body, but once he was up and about and _transforming_ those horrific ‘hormone’ chemicals began firing off and flooded his circuits; Vehicons and medicated Seekers fled out of his path as he made his way through the ship, until eventually taking his leave to assault his prey.  
Starscream was attacking Optimus Prime after our latest operation had been foiled by the Autobot Leader, and he was ready to land a nice killing blow, before Megatron shot out of seemingly nowhere and tackled Starscream back towards the ship.  
Being cowardly, Starscream immediately tried to reason with Megatron about why he ‘left him to die’ in the medical wing, with the tyrant not believing a single shred of his lies. Starscream even tried to turn Megatrons attention on the weakened and vulnerable Autobots in hopes of escaping his wrath, but because he was not medicated to combat his instinctive impulses, Megatron was not thinking straight.  
Instead of ordering his forces to pummel the daylights out of the Autobots, Megatron instead ordered the ship to be set on route to another location, before he grasped onto Starscreams tiny head and proceeded to drag him off elsewhere.  
Out of curiosity, I followed and observed.  
  
Although still outside of the ship Megatron was rather careful to ensure nobody else was present at the flier wing, as he had instructed all troops to repair the damages caused at the rear of the ship; this left the middle and front sections of the Nemesis exterior lightly occupied, and granted Megatron the privacy he wanted to ‘punish’ Starscream.  
 _“No master! I was only trying to fulfil your army’s needs to obtain more Energon! I was just—”_ a very typical extract from the long and seemingly endless bickering from Starscream, trying to keep his master appeased by his pleading to take his mind off other things.  
But his pleas were ignored, as the tyrant grasped hold of his prey by the throat and slammed him up against a nearby wall, edging his claws slowly down the Seekers face and mouth. Starscream trembled, his optics lit up in horror, as Megatron used his other hand to remove his helmet; exposing Starscreams very brightly coloured, and fragile, crest underneath.  
The tyrannous lord Megatron tossed the helmet aside as he continued his advances, using both of his hands to raise Starscreams hips up from the ground whilst ensuring his back was still effectively pinned against the wall; his catch began squirming and clawing at the wall as he leaned over to nibble on the Seekers neck, growled angrily as his catch continued to display a disinterest in cooperating. And so, in anger, Megatron forced a powerful bite down onto his neck causing Starscream to whimper and cease his annoying struggling.  
The instant Megatron felt Starscream show a slither of submission, he rammed the head of his massive rod up against the Seekers tightly closed port, chuckling deviously in delight as he heard his prey gasp at the sudden feeling. But this was just the start, a small ‘bump’ to tease that little traitor into thinking he was going to get off lightly…however, Megatron was starting to succumb to his instinctive drive, and this ‘session’ of punishment was going to quickly turn into a meaningless effort at interfacing to quell that instinctive drive.  
  
Megatron rammed the head of his rod up against Starscreams port a second time, and without mercy edged it inch-by-inch deeper inside; Starscream screamed out in agony as the massive rod pushed within him, with very little room for both Cybertronians to feel anything but the pulsing sensations both of their interfacing sections provided. That was until Megatron felt the head of his rod collide with Starscreams inner-wall, preventing him from going any deeper, whereby the tyrant slowly pulled back to prepare another thrust; his catch, optics tightly shut, trembled and cried out with every inch of his masters massive rod he was forced to take, and the resulting suction caused by the lack of ‘breathing space’ inside the port made even the pullbacks painful.  
Starscream gasped as he felt his master work his rod with far more force and speed for the second thrust, almost slamming the Seeker into the wall, releasing another scream of pain as he pulled back to prepare for another thrust.  
But the slow, powerful thrusting was going to stop, as Megatron’s instincts demanded him to go faster to stimulate his ejaculation; Starscream knew he was going to be unable to get away from the ‘mating’ without serious penalty, and so decided to tough it out until he was certain that Megatron was done with him. This meant he had to brace himself for the brutality that was fast, tight thrusting, as his port was never going to loosen enough for pleasurable interfacing with his masters massive rod up there.  
And as Megatron upped his pace Starscream arched his head back and cried out from the pain, his claws digging into the wall behind him, and submitted to his masters will. Megatron forced both of Starscreams legs up, whilst keeping the Seekers weight supported by nothing but the wall, and slowly edged his partner down onto the floor the faster he drilled into him.  
Starscream felt a gush of cold fluids enter his port, followed by a grunt of some kind escape from Megatrons tightly gritted teeth, but the thrusting didn’t stop. However, the fluids did provide some much needed lubrication which eased most of the pain caused previously by such tight interfacing. Though his cries of pain were not quite gone, or even replaced by moans of pleasure, Megatron continued his aggressive interfacing without pause or rest. And the more his fluids coated the insides of Starscreams port, the faster he was willing and able to go; eventually Starscream cried out in orgasm, clenching onto Megatrons hips, as he felt the tyrants rod ram into his inner wall almost begging his master not to stop.  
But a slither of Megatrons logic remained untainted by his instincts, and the instant he took notice of Starscream taking _pleasure_ out of this moment of intimacy he stopped his thrusting, and instead removed his rod from the Seekers throbbing port.  
  
The Seeker looked up at his master, blushing and panting, but with an air of fear over what would happen next showed within his weary optics. Megatron was not even tired and stared down at his little Seeker, assessing his next move.  
That was when Megatron reached a decision; he grasped onto Starscreams body and forced him to lay face-first against the ground, his rear raised up into the air, before deciding to mount him with all his weight resting on the Seekers back. Quite quickly the mating became painful again for Starscream, as Megatron bit and clawed his chassis with every thrust, satisfied by hearing both the cries of delight and pain escape from Starscreams mouth.  
Megatron growled fiercely as he felt Starscreams body once again take satisfaction from the session, instead of the much desired suffering he was hoping for, but he refused to stop his thrusting since he himself was getting rather stimulated by it. However the vicious clawing and biting helped remind the Seeker that this was punishment, not a reward; and after a few moments of rough interfacing from behind Megatron decided to move into the next stage of his punishment.  
Megatron removed his bulging rod from Starscreams port, holding back his release until he’d fully removed it and allowed his bodily fluids to escape across the Seekers back. Starscream twitched as the fluids trickled over his back, before being turned over to stare face-to-face with his master towering above him; Starscreams optics were wide with a mixture of uncertainty and fear, as Megatron lightly placed a hand under the Seekers chin and moved his rod closer to his mouth. Starscream whimpered as Megatron slowly worked his rod with his other hand, lightly pressing the tip against Starscreams mouth, until the Seeker finally took the tip in his mouth in defeat and was forced to suck on it.  
His mouth was large enough to take the entire rod, both I and Megatron knew it, but he was being very reluctant in obeying his masters’ wishes…and as a result, he found his head firmly grasped by both of Megatrons hands, and the rod being slammed with force into his mouth and throat. Megatron grunted and began to sweat as he worked his rod in and out o the Seekers mouth, near growling in anger as he felt it begin bulging with his seed which prevented Starscreams mouth being able to contain the entire rod; forcing Megatron to retreat from his mouth and coat Starscreams face and crest with the cold fluids instead.  
Starscream gagged as some of the CNA landed in his mouth, and was tempted to spit it out, until feeling Megatron grasping his face with a hand, snarling and growling monstrously at him to _“swallow it or prepare for something else to go down there again”_. Of course, fearing a far more harsh punishment would be in store for him if he didn’t do as instructed, Starscream reluctantly swallowed whatever produce Megatron managed to put into his mouth. Megatron smirked devilishly as he looked Starscream deep in the optics, fairly content with how the ‘punishment’ was going, until he felt Starscream steadily edge his way from his position against the wall in an effort to escape.  
 _“Going somewhere, Starscream?”_ Megatron grinned as he watched the Seeker stop moving, obviously knowing that he was not going to leave just yet _“Aren’t you even going to stay and cuddle?”_ Megatron mocked loudly, before grasping onto his the throat of his victim and slamming him into the ground. Starscream whimpered, begging for mercy, as Megatron then unleashed the darker side to his instinctive drive; beating the ‘female’ if she attempts to leave without his consent, with Starscream being said ‘female’ in this case.  
Whilst Cybertronians do not exactly have specific ‘sexes’ per-se, we do have gender roles and gender identities; every Cybertronian has ‘mating tools’ of one or both ‘sexes’, but sometimes the ‘role’ of say…a female, used in reproduction…can actually be applied to one whose sex is ‘male’.  
 _  
Male Pregnancies don’t exist! It’s a lie!_ Foolish beliefs, thought up by a thoroughly foolish fool. We are _not_ Humans. We are _Cybertronians_. _Aliens._ Your ‘laws’ do not apply to us; Starscream may have a rod like any male, but he also has the ability to conceive offspring should Megatron _allow it_.  
And since this was punishment, and not an effort to produce offspring, the beatings were far more necessary to negate any chances of conception.  
Megatron was very thorough in his beating; clawing and biting at Starscreams chassis like a savage were just the start, but when it came down to the punches and the sword being used it became deathly serious.  
I don’t even remember Starscream being conscious when Megatron was done with him; he just lay there covered in injuries (and _other things_ ) and bleeding Energon by the time Megatron noticed I was there. He instructed that I not only take Starscream down to repairs, but also that I go locate a source of medication for him so as to not succumb to such weak desires again. Out of fear of becoming his next target, I was more than happy to fulfil his requests.  
  
So hmmm…how to end this one? Well I could say that while Starscream indeed did make a swift physical recovery from that encounter, his mental recovery was by no means…successful. He remained spiteful, refusing to talk about what happened, which meant I could not help him recover from the trauma.  
As for Megatron? He isn’t the type to deny ‘hacking’ Starscream like a bitch to prove a point; he is the Leader for various reasons, and if he had to frag a few Decepticons to get that message across then so be it. If anyone though for a single second that they were safe from Megatron’s wrath both on the battlefield and in the berth room, and then they are sadly mistaken; he would not only beat them for their ignorance, but frag them later for their arrogance as well.  
 __  
And he’d enjoy every single minute of it.


End file.
